Boy's Love
by Nevermind555
Summary: Viktor avait finalement trouvé son Eros. Il lui était donc autorisé de rêver à un avenir commun. Et cela allait se concrétiser dès maintenant. OS. Victuri.


**Boy's Love**

Viktor se tenait là, à portée de main. A portée de lèvres également.

Le baiser échangé avait jeté de la braise sur un feu ronronnant. A présent, les flammes rugissaient. Yuri sentait le feu habiter ses reins. Viktor avait toujours été son idole ; intrômisé au rang de dieu vivant, le Russe semblait pourtant avoir regagné le statut des simples mortels. Il était là, à portée de main. A portée de lèvres. _Son_ Viktor.

Comme s'il avait senti le poids du regard coupable de Yuri peser sur sa charmante personne, le Russe lui sourit, clin d'oeil. Plaire était un don inné chez le Russe tandis que Yuri se sentait le dernier des empotés de tout le Japon !...

* * *

Sur le chemin, Viktor, d'ordinaire si loquace, s'était tu. Ce silence affola Yuri qui tentait de meubler par quelques vannes lamentables qui ne manquèrent pas de faire sourire le Russe.

Yuri cessa de marcher. Viktor se retourna, surpris.

Le message défilait clairement dans les pupilles dilatées de Yuri. Son Katsudon était en appétit !...

Viktor sourit, tête adorablement penchée sur le côté. Qu'il en soit ainsi. S'avançant, il attrapa les mains de Yuri dans les siennes. Yuri put attester combien les mains du Russes étaient fines et froides, délicates, doigts terminés par des ongles arrondis. Le féminin habitait chaque trait de Viktor. Le Russe était sec de corps, taillé par les exercices. Élancé et gracieux, Viktor était fait pour enchanter sur la glace.

Yuri ne s'en sentait que plus empoté encore !... Cependant, aux yeux du Russe, le Japonais était un feu dévorant depuis son arrivée à Hasetsu.

"Tu avais souhaité me parler de tes ex-petites amies, Viktor..." bafouilla le Japonais, regard fuyant.

Les yeux glacés du patineur russe se firent de la taille de petits poids adorablement placés sur son visage.

"Mes relations avec les filles ont été... pour le moins chaotiques. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi jusqu'à ces dernières semaines."

"Oh ?..." intrigué.

Viktor eut un sourire résigné. "Je n'étais pas fait pour ça." avec un soupir.

* * *

Viktor était sorti du bain, en peignoir, et se prélassait sur le lit, faisant danser ses pieds avec grâce.

"La salle de bains est libre, Yuri. Excuse moi d'avoir été un peu long."

"Ce n'est rien." se levant, quittant son pull.

Le Russe ne ratait rien du spectacle. Il prit sa peluche contre lui pour la câliner - avoir encore besoin d'un doudou à son âge était le signe d'un grand besoin d'affection.

Yuri l'observa un moment, s'imaginant se jeter à ses pieds pour lui avouer l'inavouable et lui souligner combien il avait apprécié le baiser échangé. Il aurait ensuite posé sa tête sur les cuisses fermes du patineur, appréciant le chemin des doigts fins dans ses cheveux de jais.

"Tu rêves à nouveau, Yuri ?..."

Oui. Éveillé.

* * *

Yuri se prélassait dans le bain chaud, jouant avec une mèche de cheveux. La prestation de Viktor lui revint dans son intégralité à l'esprit... Viktor. Cet ange argenté.

Yuri soupira et posa le menton sur les avant-bras croisés sur le rebord en émail de la baignoire. Les vapeurs chaudes manquèrent de l'endormir. La compétition l'avait rompu.

* * *

Lorsqu'il regagna la chambre, Viktor observait le paysage depuis la fenêtre, assis en tailleur sur le rebord.

Yuri fit glisser la serviette de ses cheveux humides, secouant la tête.

"Comment te sens-tu après de combat, mon Eros ?..." questionna le Russe, espiègle.

"Je n'ai définitivement d'Eros que le nom."

"T-t-t-t-t." claqua de la langue le coach.

"Soyons francs, je ne parviendrais jamais à ta cheville, Viktor."

"Là n'est pas le but, Yuri. Sois simplement toi. Cela nous suffira."

"Nous suffira ? ce n'est pas assez."

"Mon adorable Eros." souriant, fourrant son nez dans la douce toison de la peluche.

Un pan de son peignoir venait soudain de glisser de son épaule, dévoilant une peau couleur lait ; un véritable appel aux baisers et aux caresses. Yuri déglutit, empêtré dans ses sentiments.

"Qu'es-tu exactement venu chercher au Japon, Viktor ?..."

"Le renouveau, la renaissance."

"Je suis et resterai ce patineur médiocre, Viktor."

Le Russe quitta sa place pour s'installer aux côtés du jeune Japonais.

"Lorsque ta bouche cessera de prononcer des offenses, je pourrai envisager de t'embrasser. Qu'en penses-tu ?..."

Yuri chercha une clé, une réponse dans le regard bleuté et pur du Russe.

"Viktor..."

L'idée de lui faire la confession de la chambre dont les murs étaient couverts des posters de son idole effleura brièvement l'esprit embrumé de Yuri.

"Tu as toujours été mon idole."

"Je souhaite aujourd'hui être plus que cela, Yuri. Je quémande l'accès à ton cœur depuis mon arrivée."

Yuri rosit violemment, détournant le regard.

Le Russe ramena le visage juvénile à lui, aidé en cela par plusieurs doigts sous le menton.

"Tu n'as pas de crainte à avoir, Yuri. Je ne saccagerai jamais un jardin aussi beau que le tien."

"Vitya..."

L'usage du petit nom enflamme totalement le Russe qui prit sans attendre ses marques sur les lèvres du Japonais, en faisant un véritable territoire de plaisir dont les ondes se répandait jusque dans les reins.

Le Russe était un véritable appel à la luxure !... Comment donc un misérable cochon sur pattes pouvait résister à tant de _sexyness_ à la fois ?...

Viktor rompit le baiser, ouvrant les yeux sur un Yuri tremblant des pieds à la tête. L'aveu insensé et pourtant si séduisant courait sur les lèvres de Yuri ; que Viktor lui fasse l'amour en russe. Il voulait entendre sa voix rouler dans des accents étrangers, être le témoin de mots dont le sens ne pourra jamais être aussi justement traduit que dans la langue maternelle de l'amant argenté, se perdre dans le regard clair et en découvrir de nouvelles nuances. Clairement, Yuri désirait plus que tout Viktor en ce moment même. La donne venait de s'inverser.

"Tu m'observes comme si j'étais un appétissant bol de katsudon, Yuri." cligna le Russe. "Laisse moi te montrer ce que ton bol sait faire."


End file.
